


Overland Meat and Spaghetti

by cheesybutgrate



Series: The Underland Chronicles One-Shots [4]
Category: Gregor and The Underland Chronicles, The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins, Underland Chronicles - Fandom, the underland chronicles
Genre: DICK JOKES BY RIPRED LMAO, F/M, I AM SO LATE??, I wanted to make this jokE FOR SO LONG, Other, i am laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesybutgrate/pseuds/cheesybutgrate
Summary: This is my first ever fan fiction so feel free to criticize me. This is a part of my One-Shot series about Underland Chronicles.Gregor cooks dinner and Ripred wants to make some 'dick' jokes.





	Overland Meat and Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Please don't get mad at me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Please+don%27t+get+mad+at+me).



> Hello! I know that I am very very very late! But this one is pretty long. 
> 
> !! I always imagined Ripred making dick jokes and starting drama. I know, I am so sorry but I just had to. !! 
> 
> BTW, you guys can always send me requests! Thank you so much!

Gregor’s hand was shaking. He couldn’t stop himself from aggressively chewing the end of the pencil. ‘’So, I cook the spaghetti then add the meat-balls?’’ Mrs. Cormaci smiled calmly at him; ‘’Yes, darling. But you have to cook the meat-balls first. In an other pan.’’ Gregor’s eyebrows raised. ‘’With oil. Olive oil.’’ She continued. Gregor added olive oil to his list with an even messier writing. ‘’I think I’m done.’’ he grinned at the old woman. Mrs. Cormaci bit her lip. ‘’Are you sure, honey?’’ No, he thought, I am definetly not. He did nothing but extending the torn paper. 

She read the words carefully. ‘’Just don’t forget the basil.’’ she smiled. ‘’Are you sure, you don’t want me to cook for you guys?’’ Gregor shook his head, ‘’No, but thank you for the recipe, Mrs. Cormaci.’’ he said. ‘’I will be back tomorrow.’’ 

He drove all the way back to Lizzie’s school to pick her up when he was done with all the groceries. He saw the eleven-year-old girl, she was waiting outside. ‘’Hey Liz!’’ he shouted ‘’C’mon!’’ She ran to the car and violently closed the door. Gregor did not need a command to drive. ‘Tiring day?’’ he asked gently. She inhaled loudly as a response. ‘Yeah… You?’’ she answered as she reached out for the radio. ‘’Same.’’ 

When they got home, they immediately went to the laundry room. Gregor turned to his sister; ‘’You ready?’’ When she nodded, Gregor slowly tapped to the grate. A kind and soft voice rose right under it. ‘’Good evening, Overlanders. I will be guiding you to Regalia, today.’’ Gregor couldn’t find his voice for a second but Lizzie saved him. ‘’Good evening. Thank you?’’ she said nervously. The boy cleaned his throat; ‘’Yeah, thank you.’’ 

The ride was uncomfortable enough to make him cough every three minutes to break the awkward silence. When they landed, Gregor relieved which made him feel guilty. He quickly picked out the heavy shopping bags and thanked the grey bat again. 

The first person they saw was Mareth. His voice was deep as always. ‘’Hello, Overlanders! How are you? You ready for the dinner?’’ Gregor awkwardly smiled at him and pointed at the bags. Mareth clapped his hands with joy; ‘’I am very curious about this Overland dish!’’ Same here, thought Gregor. 

Lizzie was stamping her feet, ‘’Please don’t…poison us. I will find Ripred or Hazard.’’ She dogmatized as she left, leaving Gregor and Mareth behind. Gregor rolled his eyes. Lizzie was all about jokes and sarcasm these days. Maybe, murmured Gregor, I’m letting her spend too much time with Ripred. He shook his head without realizing. 

‘’Mareth, ‘’said Gregor. ‘’Where is the kitchen?’’ Mareth looked a bit surprised. ‘’I can show it to you; Gregor.’’ The boy grinned. ‘’Sure, thanks.’’ 

On the way; they talked about their days, Mareth’s job, Luxa’s upcoming coranation… After all, it was nice to talk about normal stuff, rather than war or plans. Gregor was puffing a little cause of the heaviness of the bags. 

The kitchen was nearly empty. There was only a few people who were washing the dishes but they rapidly left when they saw The Warrior and a Councelman-Commander. 

Gregor slammed the bags on the hard counter. The counter was completely white and it looked like cold marble. He couldn’t help himself from touching it. He inhaled sharply and looked at the smiling man, ‘’Thank you Mareth. I’ll see you at the dinner.’’ Mareth smoothly nodded and left without making a noise. 

When Gregor emptied the bags, he was only thinking about the dinner. And Luxa. He haven’t seen her for a while. He wasn’t sure if she was just busy or just didn’t want to see him. 

Gregor spent a ridiculous amount of time trying to turn on the heat of the oven. When he succeed, he foolishly smiled at himself. Then he placed the biggest pot he has ever seen on the oven to boil the water. While he was waiting for it to boil; he looked around. The kitchen was dark ;maybe even a bit creepy; but man, it was definetly clean. 

When he was finished with the cooking part; he mixed everything. It was time for the seasoning. Right before he started chopping the garlics, he felt someone at the door. 

Gregor saw the exhausted teenager. Her hair was now long enough to braid and Gregor knew she was looking painfully beautiful. ‘’Hello, Luxa.’’ he said, gulping. 

The teen girl started to walk to the counter. ‘’I thought you might like company.’’ she said calmly. ‘’Yeah, it would be… nice.’’ he forced himself to smile. After all those years, they were still acting like strangers sometimes.   
Now there was two people in the room but it was even more quieter. Luxa walked behind him with light steps and leaned on the counter. Gregor could feel her eyes on his back. I am not making the first move, thought the sixteen-year-old boy, not again. 

He turned around to chop the garlic but he knew he was looking troubled. He harshly chopped the garlic and put it in the mix. Then, he picked up the salt. When he felt two small hands in his back, he was completely off guard. He squirmed in surprise. 

Luxa hugged him tightly from behind. She was breathing heavily. ‘’I missed you.’’ Gregor laughed before turning around. ‘’I know you did.’’Luxa made an ‘’offended’’ expression but he knew they both softened up. She playfully punched him in the stomach, but Gregor caught her wrists and went to hug her. Gregor felt her relaxing under his arms and smiled when she gently rubbed her cheek on his chest. 

The boy looked down to see her face. Suddenly, Luxa stood up on her fingers to kiss him. That was the most amazing thing. And everytime they kiss, Gregor would still feel tingly on his stomach. He knew Luxa did too. ‘’C’mon.’’ she said, taking his hand on hers. Gregor opened his mouth but Luxa cut him off. ‘’I am going to send someone to take… the dish.’’ she added quickly. 

Gregor let her drag him on the long empty corridors until they came to the dining room. Everyone was there. Howard and Mareth were talking quietly and Gregor could swear Howard was blushing. Nerissa was talking to Vikus and Hazard, Lizzie and Ripred was nearly howling. Gregor couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

Gregor and Luxa sat down while somebody brought ‘’the dinner.’’ Ripred cleaned his throat before he turned to Gregor; ‘’Was it hard to cook, The Great Warrior?’’ he said, still giggling. Gregor had a small urge to punch him in the face for mocking him without even trying the dish but yet he stayed calm. ‘’No’’; he answered. 

A boy placed everyone’s meals and left. Judgement time, thought Gregor. Mareth was the first one to try. He chewed for a long time while everyone was looking at him nervously, but he looked satisfied. ‘’A lot of flavors but I loved it!’’ Gregor exhaled in relief while everyone started to eat. They all looked happy and hungry. Gregor had to admit, it was delicious. 

But he saw that they were struggling with the spaghetti. He felt bad and showed them, the easier way to eat spaghetti. Later, there was just slurping sounds which made Gregor and Lizzie glance eachother laughing. Mareth was still struggling so Howard had to explain him again which made Mareth turn extremely red. 

Ripred cleaned his throat again, just to get everyone’s attention. ‘’Boy, was this Mrs. Cormaci’s recipe?’’ Gregor had to nod because his mouth was extremely full. ‘’La Bella Cormaci. She is truly a goddess since she can even make you cook something.’’ he said, shaking his head playfully. Gregor looked at him clearly annoyed and saw Luxa rolling her eyes at his comment. 

Vikus’s old voice rose from the right side of the big table. ‘’So, tell me Gregor, what are these yellow stripes called? They are quite long.’’ Gregor turned his head; ‘’Spaghetti. They are made of wheat dough and yeah, they are quite long.’’ He bought the longer and bigger ones on purpose. Ripred, touched his ears; ‘’ Oh, it is okay, I know that Gregor is used to handling long stuff. Aren’t you, boy?’’ 

It didn’t even take three seconds to understand his inappropriate. ‘’Ripred! Are you serious?!’’ he shouted. Everyone was looking at Gregor, completely confused. The blood was rushing to his face. ‘’What is that supposed to mean?’’ asked Hazard, curiously. Gregor started shaking his head like crazy; ‘’Nothing, absolutely nothing.’’ Ripred was about to burst into laughter but he saw Gregor looking at him with dead eyes. He raised his claws like he was surrendering. 

Gregor wanted to disappear. Howard was looking at him, frowning. Ripred was still looking too happy but Gregor was scared to make a comment. God please, thought Gregor, make him stop. 

The first ones to finish were Lizzie and Hazard. Vikus suggested them to go to the kitchen to ask for some dessert for the whole group. The two happy kids stood up and nodded fastly. Hazard was on cloud nine, ‘’Yes! Wait for us!’’ He looked at Lizzie and they quickly left the big hall, running. Gregor could hear their loud and quick footsteps. 

Gregor couldn’t stop himself from staring Luxa, she was looking down. And nearly done with her dinner, but there were still a few meatballs. She was playing with them, with her fork. Gregor wanted to chat and talk with her but he remained silent. There was an awkward silence again. 

Ripred started laughing out of nowhere. ‘’Your majesty.‘’ he grinned, throwing a glance at Gregor, checking if he is listening. Luxa rolled her eyes, ‘’What, Ripred?’’ she was clearly annoyed. ‘’You didn’t finish your extremely delicious meal?’’ Luxa exhaled sharply. ‘‘I did not like the Overland meat, okay? And I am full.’’   
Gregor smirked sadly but Ripred was not finished. ‘’Well, that is bad. Because you will be getting a lot of Overland meat, when you guys are a bit older.’’ Gregor sat there shocked with what he just said and he could feel his face heating. ‘’And if you did not like the Overland meat, you really won’t be having a lot of fun with Gregor’s.’’

Two innocent kids, walked into the room with desserts on their hands only to see; Vikus and Nerissa laughing, Howard looking like he is about to cry of anger and Mareth blushing, and Luxa shouting at Ripred and Gregor while Ripred was on the floor, laughing.


End file.
